Dimas and Dashes random killy adventures part 1!
by RU771AN
Summary: Dima,a Spetsnaz operative is now in Equestia,does he want to get back home?YES,does he enjoy being pestered by Rainbow dash?,does he enjoy being a damm pony?NO!. Rated T for violence and language,no great exceptations. In engagement with a rouge airbourne battlaion,Dima finds himself in Equestia...,which world is real?
1. Operation Thunderstrike

Time for some Russian-isation,this will be english except for the odd word.  
As usual **BOLD** is the headline._Italics_ is either thoughts or a background story.  
Anyway,for once I have a bio first,let us begin."OPERATION THUNDERSTRIKE".

* * *

**Dima:Bio.(Human).  
Age:19  
Height:5.12"  
Occupation:Spestnaz. GRU.**

Other features:White with slight tan,large muscles upper arm muscles and thin wrists,blue eyes and brownish-reddish hair.

Info.  
No last name as he is a orphan,at the age of 16 he joined the Spetsnaz. Currently deployed on a secret mission in southern federal district to supress battalion of airbourne forces as they have rebelled.  
Currently enlisted in Spetsnaz GRU.

* * *

**Operation "THUNDERSTRIKE".  
Location:Southern federal district "Ю́жный федера́льный о́круг".  
Time:5:34AM.**

**Sargent Dima.  
**  
"Bmp-2s and BTR80s on our left,we also have a MI28 Havoc attacking troops transports in sector 0-1".  
"Company of VDV flanking on our behind,we will engage soon".  
"We are going to pull out,some cover me!".  
The flurry of radios were defaning as Dima threw himself over a wall as a BMP-2s auto cannon blasted the spot where he had previously been. "This is Sargent Dima,GRU,I am under heavy fire,requesting air support".He camly stated into the air waves,but it was already full of support requests.

In the nick of time,Dima flung himself into a burning building as the Apc smashed through the wall he had vaulted and started to unload its cannon at him,it barley missed as he kept running through the building that had been hit by a 122mm rocket by a friendly MI24 attack helicopter. The burly sargent then began to relax as the apc stopped and started to engage a different target.

"Shit,Im getting too old for this".His heavy siberian accent was heard,his lips moved in such a way that he could never smile.  
_The hells that?,VDV?._  
Dima was right to trust his senses,in the collasping building,he had barley heard a squad of enemy airbourne troops enter the logical standards they would have been deployed from the BMP-2 and were searching for him. However to Dima "logic" was complete bullshit,the beatings in the Spetsnaz while he was training was enough to defy logic.

"Rule number one,never be heard".He repeated the first rule that his instructors had taught him. He drew out a large knife,by constarts it was enough to pierce metal. He got down on his kness and prepared to strike while they went past.  
"Rule number two,always be aggressive".His breathing slowed and he remained motionless. The VDV troops passed next to him without even noticing.  
"RULE NUMBER THREE,ALWAYS BE ON YOUR GUARD!".He shouted at the starteled troops and struck at the most rearward one.  
Dima held his prey in a locking position before slitting his throat.

The remaing four men of the squad steadied themselves and drew thier weapons,but Dima was ready. He pulled his knife out of the dead guards throat and threw it into one of the troops chests,his aim was perfect and the man soon drowned in his own blood as the thrown knife punctured his lungs.

The reaming three fired,thier AK47s hipfired madly,in return Dima combat rolled and pulled out his pistol."Think you have the better of me?".He mumered to himself as he pulled the trigger three times,each one a perfect headshot.  
The brains of the remaing soldiers were splattered agasint the walls,only a short stump left in thier necks.  
"Easy peasy shotgun squeasy"Dima tried to grin as he assessed his situation.

"Trapped inside enemy terriotry,with no way out...check.  
BMP-2 currently fucking around...check.  
Perfect".He couldnt smile,but the look in his cold eyes did. His ears then pricked as his keen senses picked out the distant but far closing rumble of a tracked veichles engine. "I bet thats the BMP-2".Dima betted before pulling out a grenade from his webbing.

The offending apc then smashed through the building,it almost ran him under but Dima had already climbed onto the turret. Sweating slight he opened the hatch and a the commander of the BMP-2 was decipated by his knife,chucking his grenade Spetsnaz man then prepared to jump before something made him stop. "What the fuck is that?".

A bright light showed up,it looked like a little pony."Niet,I must be going mad".He grunted to himself,wondering what the hell he was doing on the top of a apc that was about to explode.

"Fuck!".He swore as the veichle exploded undernearth him.

* * *

**Blackness:Dima.**  
He felt something weird,for a moment he was falling through thousands of metres of air,the next moment he was in the dark.  
Dima couldnt see anything,even himself.  
"What the fell...I...the fuck?".He uttered before screaming,he had only ever screamed in as much pain when he was shot in the thigh during training so he could know pain...now he felt true pain.

His feet and hands began to mold into hoofs,his face lengenthed.  
Dima grew a tail,and wings before falling again.  
"THIS IS FUCKING RETARDEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!".

* * *

**Cloudsdale:Rainbow dash.**

The snoring Pegasus was rudely awakened by a screaming foreigen voice."What the...IM COMING!".She screamed as the Rainbow colured pegasus saw a falling pony screaming as it thundered towards the ground. She instantly went into action,her wings were flayed out as she dived after the pony.

Coming in at over mach5 she just saved the other pony from a horraible death as she swopped the pony in her arms. Now known as a male he shouted something in another language. "English please..."Rainbow dash panted as she landed on the floor with him.

"English?".Was the first thing he muttered before getting up and walking away.  
"Hey wait!".She shouted after him,infact trying to catch up with the now distant caught up soon enough after using her wings.

"Hey!,dont I deserve thanks?".Rainbow dash half stuttered as she saw the Pegasuses cold eyes,they were colour of the coldest landscape that didnt exist in Equestia anyway.

"Thanks...but I am leaving this crazy fucking country".


	2. Annoyance

Lets try for another good chapter, is Rainbow dash annoying Dima?.

* * *

**Ponyville fields:Rainbow dash+Dima.  
**

Dima kept walking faster and faster,trying to ignore the pony behind him,trying to get his was a female one and this rainbow coloured pegasus was fucking annoying.  
As in rule five,you had to adapt to your enviroment no matter how strange and fucked up it could be._I suppose I could always just ask this pegasus and find out about where I am right now.  
_  
Dima stopped dead in his tracks and turned around,he was suprised to find that the Pegasus was moving so fast she had bumped into him and thier mouths were...uh connected together. "This is fucking akward,get off me!".His muffeled voice still portrayed its siberian accent and so the two pegasuses got off each other. Rainbow dash blushed slightly,this was her first time that she had kissed somepony,even if it was accidently.

"Name?".She was quickly asked a question.  
"Rainbow dash?". The quickfire question stunned her slightly.  
"Well Rainbow dash,I am Dima..GRU spetsnaz oprative and currently confused about where he is,nice to meet you...by the way what is this..."land" called?".She was bombared with questions.  
"Equestia,and...you are a pegasus".She tried to stall Dima,get him to see that he was being too harsh on all Rainbow dash had just got up and being ...question by this GRU oprative had made her eyes teary,being abused like this was almost too much.

"A horse that can fly?,by the way I am a human trapped in this SHITTY BODY AND I AM FUCKING PISSED!".All of start,Dimas rage began to show and he punched a nearby tree,slightly destroying it.

"Calm down".Rainbow dash put a friendly hoof on his shoulder.  
"I am calm,do you want to see me not calm!".Dima roared again,trying to fumble for his knife and pistol...but like his clothes they were gone forever.

"Im sorry...Dima,but can you at least...calm down?".Dash sighed,she would have to take him to see Twilight and hopefully work it out there.


	3. unitended kissing

That last chapter wasnt the best,I was kind of not focusing,my apolgies to it being so crap.  
Anyway,I am going to advance the plot fowards and we shall be in the libary or Twilights house where she is trying to figure out what Dima is!,while hes hooked up to a very primitve looking machine. Results?.Dima not pleased.

* * *

**Ponyville Libary:Twilight sparkle.**  
"So who are you again?".Twilight asked,wearing a labcoat and peering over Dima as she had him hooked up to weird looking machine.  
"My name is Dima,I come from planet Earth".He sacastily replied,Doctor whooves was too in the room and the good doctor had been writing down a bunch of notes for the past two hours on the new Pegasuses situation.

"What "country do you come from,and what is your affiliation?".Twilight asked another question,keeping Dima occupied because according to Rainbow dash,he was not in a good mood.  
"Russian Federation,I am a sargent in the Special forces,Spestnaz GRU...about four hours ago I was in operation "Thunder strike" before I was transported to "this world".  
For a moment Twilight believed him,it did sounds like he was telling the truth...he was big and muscley and of course quite attractive...but it was his personatlity that let Dima down,in the brief two hours that she had met personality was...lacking,he was cold and didnt want to know anypony.  
She sighed,at least Dash got a nice little kiss,infact she had refused to say anything when she bought him in,apparently becuase Twilight had joked that this was Rainbow dashes boyfriend or something.

"I have the completed results".Doctor whooves came over and gave Twilight his clipboard which was full with notes. "Lets have a look".Dima asked curiously behind her."Well it is YOUR test".She grumbled as she handed it over without getting a proper look.  
He then started to do the worst thing a patient should do,read the results OUT LOUD.

"Name:Dima.  
Subject is experienceing transfer between worlds,he will not return. Subject will be prone to massive bouts of anger as he struggles to cope.  
However subject Dima has adapted quite fast,after reading from a dictionary,subject has learnt the vocab needed to be a pony.

Conclusion,he will never get back".  
She saw his eyes when he finished reading,before they were souless and empty,quite difficult to look now Dimas eyes were nervous,his body language showing signs of fatigue and twitching.  
"I will not return will I?...Im going to stay as a pony...forever...".He remarked sadly...and then a flash of red and his veins started to pop again.

"I am...NOTHING!".Dima screamed,breaking apart the machine and busting through the wall of the libary before figuring out how to fly and thus going off into the sunset.  
"Well...this has been a fun day".Doctor Whooves remarked."I am going to watching him,maybe you should get Rainbow dash to catch Dima before he ends up somewhere like Canterlot".  
"Argreed,DASH CAN YOU GET DIMA?".She shouted,making sure that the pegasus had heard.  
Sure enough she saw the winged ponys rainbow fly out towards Dima.

* * *

**Equestia:Dima+Rainbow dash.**  
"This is just stupid,how can I be like this?...Im going to be put in a mental hospital when I get back for sure!,then Ill be kicked out...".After being transformed into a four legged creature and figuering out how to fly,Dima had escaped and was ready to kill himself,hopefully ending the dream and getting back to the real world.

He looked at the amazing scenary below,the birds and the damm happy nature was getting on his nerves. The sheer idea of peaceful co-existance was alien to a Spetsnaz. "Aha,a river". He spotted a fast flowing river below,diving into it Dima hoped to die,so he could return.

But Rainbow dash had other ideas,she flew as fast as she wings proppeling her at over mach5."Dammit,where are you?".Dash asked herself,worried that Dima was gone,she had begun to like was a strong willed pony...despite being tempermental...a more extreme version of herself.  
Of course that kiss was unintential,like she had dropped her guard or something and was forced into it...or was she?.

"There you are Ill just fly in,save the day and...Dima you idoit.".Dash spotted the Pegasus trying to drown himself. Horrifed that such a being could want to that,Dash went lower and flew close enough that the fish could latch undereath her. "I dont believe this".She commented.

"What are you trying to do hmm?".Dash hovered over Dima.  
"Guess I better pull you out".She then created a massive wirlpool that sucked the Russian out,causing him to land on top of her and they kissed again,for the second time in a day.  
_Now this is just conincednce I hope...great kiss though._  
Dima realised what had just happened,he had been cheated of death and now he had landed on the annoying Blue pegasus for the second time in a row...and now they were kissing...again.  
_  
I...just..no._ He broke off the kiss and looked at his unintened rescuer."Are you seriously trying to kiss me?".Dima asked,pulling a hoof across his lips.  
"No".


	4. Thunderstike part2

Anyway I was a little bit annoyed with the last chapter.  
If anyone would like a "operation" to be inlcuded in then state the name for it and what happens,I am happy to do one,now my cousin who is in the GRU will be visiting me soon and what is known about the Spetsnaz is true,they are cold blooded and insane.

Infact I have slightly based Dimas(Or Dimitri if you care that much)appearance on my cousin,always better when you have a model in mind.

* * *

**Operantion Thunderstrike .**

The flames of the burnt out apc had died down long ago as Dima got to his feet,he was a lucky man,the explosion that knocked him unconicnious had also saved him by the sheer force of the explosion,he was now lying several metres away from the destroyed wreckage.  
"Uhhh,what the fuck?".Was the first thing he said before hanging on to a intact wall for stability,he had been knocked out for a day and that memory of that day wasnt worth bothering about,it was his dream that was disturbing.

_Ponies,Pegasus and that rainbow coloured one...ugghh I must be losing it._ "SNAP OUT OF IT!"Dima slapped himself,thinking about crap like that was not the Spetsnaz way. He then fumbeled around for a pistol,found it and his trusty knife was also in his tunic.

The sargent soon felt like himself again,the dream was nothing more than a dream that was anything but normal and unlogical but when did logic work?.  
"What was that?".Dima saw two shadows behind him,thier reflection visable in the flaming building that he stood in.  
"Think you could get behind me?".He snarled before pulling out his pistol,turning round and seeing nothing.  
"Moved have you?".

Like a tiger stalking its prey Dima moved silenty,his hearing begining to come when he heard the death outside,the metal clink of armoured tanks and the rockets fired from helicopters was deaflinly loud. However he ignored the noises,his prey was all that mattered.

His prey didnt even realise that he was behind until it made a mistake,the clash of rubble on two pairs of shoes were heard and Dima crouched behind a nearby collasped wall until the target/s tried to get thier shoes out."Three,two,one".Dima silently mouted before he shouldered round the door and without aiming,emptied the nine round clip into the two targets.

The targets died quickly,and only until the smoke cleared did Dima see who he shot. "Well this is...unlikly".The sargent remarked,looking at the woman and child on the floor,thier arms together."Accidents happen in war I suppose...".

Thats when he realised that the woman had rainbow coloured hair...just like that pony in the dream."Im getting out of here!".He shouted before leaving the room.A_hh my head hurts!._ Dimas haste to get out was matched by the building he was inside,it was coming down all around him and slowly the walls began to show signs of that rainbow colour.  
"This is fucked up!".

He managed to reach outside and the fighting died down all around the Spetsnaz operative. It was quiet in the street,the burnt out hulls of tanks and the crashed helicopters represented a war zone...but it was quiet for a war.  
"Wait...if we couldnt destroy the rouge battlion in one day,then on the second a TU160 heavy bomber would obliterate whats left".Dima spoke out amongest the silenece,remembering the ment it was the second day right now,the right time and he was right that the Spetsnaz sargent was doomed unless he could get out.

Then the sound of four Kuznetsov NK-321 afterburning turbofans started to sound over the horizon making Dima look up,almost a mile in the sky was a giant "white bird".The white bird was the nickname given to the Russian strategitc bomber,it flew slower and slower until it was directly on top of the city and then realesed its payload of bombs.

Dima ran,the carpet of high explosives littering the ground behind and infront,his legs were at full pelt,body hot,heart beating in time with the energy needed to keep going.  
He had almost reached the cover outside of the projected showever of bombs until a lampost fell on top of him. Thats when Dima was knocked out for the second time.


	5. Back with the Dash

Title re-changed for better effect.  
Now we have reached a little dilemma,what is Rainbow dash up to?.And why is her rainbow hair haunting Dima?.

* * *

**Cloudsdale:Dash+Dima.**

Rainbow dash was exhausted,having to drag Dima all the way to Cloudsdale after he suddenly had bought him to her house in the sky and she was busy resting.

But when Dima woke up,he wasnt the same as before. "ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!".Dima woke up and screamed so loudly that Dash was forced to pull a hoof over his mouth. She looked at his eyes,they were completly bloodshot and full of darkness,like he had just escaped death itself.

"Hey,whats up?".She asked softly after he stopped face began to retort and a few twitches appeared when he began to speak. "Im not supposed to be here,I need to be back on Earth... . ".He explained before looking at the beatiful sunset that began to appear,darting accross the room and shadows fell on Cloudsdale. "But,I honestly dont know which to be honest".

"Maybe Twilight can help?".Dash offered a suggestion. To her at least,Twilight always had the answer...to everything.  
"By hooking me up to a machine with that mad doctor?".Dima snorted.  
"Just trying to help".She backed always slightly,not expecting that kind of Pegasus was proving to be difficult,was she was even helping him in the first place?. Maybe becuase he looked like he had no idea what Equestria was.  
"Maybe we could try other people...".

"Like who,Im open to suggestions...Like your rainbow mane haunting me".Dima spoke,althought narrowing down the last part so the rainbow Pegasus couldnt hear that. He didnt want her to know about the fact that he accidently shot a women and a child,then a load of walls started appearing everywhere...all bearing her signature hair.

"Dunno,how about...ya know,Princess Celestia?".Dash responded,grinning at the fact that Dima had no idea who she was talking about.  
"Who what when where why?".  
"We will fly there tommorow".  
"Fly?".  
"With wings...wait do you even know how to fly in the first place?".Apparently Dimas sheepish expression accounced that he had no idea on how to fly,Even though he was a Pegasus.  
"Sorry,Im a human not a winged thing".He joked back,collecting a little frown from Dash.  
"How old are you again?".The female asked,annoyed.  
"19,you?".  
"Seriously?...Im a little bit younger".Now she was beginning to get the grips of this person.  
"You cant be that young Rainbow dash,I mean you are well,wait not now".Dima managed to stop himself from saying something he shouldnt had.  
"18,but 19 next year".

Her response pleased Dima,although what he meant by "well" something was unknown to when she realised that he needed to fly to get to Canterlot.  
"Your flight sessions begins tommorow,be warned I do not accept failure".

"...go swim in a Siberian lake,get shot in the thigh and get beaten and then call me a failure".Was Dimas casual reply.  
"You annoy me soooo much!".Dash squeaked,making it sound slightly cute.


	6. Dashing about

Ah its 4:40am over here but it will be a lot later when I finish this my Spetsnaz cousin is coming over next week!.So I can happily use him a model for this or whatever.  
Now the training begins. "But doesnt Dash+Dima sound like a good couple?".  
Yes it does,but this isnt a clop fic becuase I do them when I feel like it and right now I feel like going to bed and sleeping for once.

* * *

**Cloudsdale:Dash+Dima.  
**  
"You flap your wings,then jump!.How many times have I told you?...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?,backflips on your fourth training flight IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!".Rainbow dash felt herself beginning to scream at Dima was so useless at flying that she just wanted to kill him.

He was seriously not Pegasus material,right now even bloody Fluttershy could outproform him!.  
"STOP FLAPPING THOSE WINGS,IM GOING TO SHOW YOU!".Dash gave up and Dima fell to the floor when he stopped flapping angry female Pegasus then took to the sky and started basically showing off,proforming loops and even going at mach4.5.

Whatever Dima thought,it was that this wasnt how to teach anyone."You are the worst insructor I have ever had,at least I can fly".He remarked before flapping his wings,going a few metres fowards and then losing control,  
"Kind off,Im getting there".

"See,thats flying!".Dash flew back,knocked Dima over and then boasted about how she was the greatest flyer in all of Equestria.  
"By ANY chance do you enjoy showing off?".The not so talented Pegasus asked Dash.  
"Yes,because I am the greatest flyer".  
"Very well,not watch this!".Dima found a hole and then flew down directly. Of course the female followed him,thinking it was a after a few seconds she caught up with him as they flew down to the ground.  
"What are you doing?".  
"Playing chicken".He replied,chuckeling and smiling for the first time in a decade.  
"Fair enough".

Dash did not realise that "chicken"was a game of sucidal nerves and betting that your opponent would give up first. Thats when she began to question the wisdom of Dimas actions when they came closer and closer to the ground. Although neither pony was giving ground of slowing down,Dash began to think about doing something for once.

"Is this...safe?".She asked the other pony a question.  
"No why?,feeling like a chickEN!".He taunted.  
"NO!".Rainbows ego was that she couldnt and wouldnt lose.  
"So if we just...accelerate...".  
When Dima started to go faster towards the surface,Dash slowed down until the male was out of sight. She waited for a few minutes,a few he still didnt come. "Have you hurt yourself again?".She wondered,slightly nervous that Dima might be dead for once.

"Boo!".  
"YEARGGGHHHHH!".Dash jumped out of her skin,the schemening Dima had apparently flown all the way above and behind her,just so he could her a little scare.  
"Thats,it...Canterlot tommorow!".The blue Pegasus,annoyed that she was beatan but feeling weird that Dima had gone all that way to see her reaction,shouted in another squeaky voice.  
"Do you enjoy squeaking,you would make a good dog toy".Dima sniggered,enjoying Dashes reaction.


	7. Bath time

Well I got some sleep afterall. Now for the next chapter.  
Why does Rainbow Dash have that random squeaky voice in the seasonal eqisodes?.

Glad it was funny King.

* * *

**Next morning-Cloudsdale:Dima+Dash.  
**

The next morning,the pair prepared to fly to Dima was prepared to fly anyway. Dash was still in the bathroom throwing up after a night of drinking.  
"I cant believe she drank so little,my dead grandmother could have drunk more!".He insulted the Pegasus silently.

"Blammmggghhhhrrrrrrrrr".Another bout of liquid stumach juices came out of Rainbow as she threw up in the mirror she found that her hair was out of place,the beautiful mane was stained with alcohol and her eyes were shattered. "Remind me not to drink again".She asked the toilet.  
Well Dash wasnt expecting a answer becuase it was a toilet,but it was better than telling Dima who had drunk about four times as much and he was fine!.

"Dima!...DimA!...DIMA!"She opened the door and screamed at him to come in.  
"What?...hahaha look at you Dash,you didnt drink much yet...".Dima came in ,looked at Dash and laughed,he really really laughed upon seeing Rainbow.  
"Hey,its not funny!".She squeaked again.  
"Dog...toy!".Dima joked again before narrowling missing a bar of soap that she threw at him.  
"Get out!".She shouted at him before throwing up.

"Okay,just make sure your ready to fly to Canterlot...in five minutes!".  
"OI!,remeber who taught you to fly!".  
"Well I know you didnt,taught me jack shit".

Dima hastily made his way out of the bathroom,casually dodging soap like it was bullets fired out of a AK47,but instead it was a infinte rain of soap bars.  
"Well someones on thier...wait its a pony".He joked again.

Dima then sat on a chair._Dash was pretty cute when shes was that...quite pretty and a gorgeous mane,well apart from the fact she has got alcohol wouldnt mind doing...no its a pony you will be home soon._

By the question really remained,if he got home...like in that dream or was this a dream?.Either way he was a part of Operation Thuderstrike and in the middle of being carpet bombed by his own side!.  
Apart from that..and the random rainbow coloured things was enjoyable.

"Mwahwsywafsoewhfhudsiwdhwo".A slurred voice came out of the bathroom and Rainbow slouched out mumbleing incoherntly.  
"Dear god you smell awful!".Dima shouted,holding his nose."Are you seriously going out like that?".

"Yeah,Im fine!".Dash suddenly awake answered back,according to her own standards,smelling of acohol,sick and something else was just fine!.  
"What is THIS white stuff on me anyway,GAHHH it smells funny!".She sniffed at her hooves,though they were still light blue...something white and sticky was on them.  
"Yeah thats it,you are having a bath Dash...NOW!".Dima couldnt stand the smell anymore,picking up Rainbow in one hoof and kicking down the bathroom prepared to show her what a bath was.  
"Hey,I bath like twice EVERY WEEK!".Dash screamed in protest as she was shoved in the bath and Dima began to wash her down. "No wonder why you smell so much".He mumbled,going to her hoofs first.

Dash felt the water all over her,she tried to get free of the soap that was everywhere around her body but the Pegasuses grip was too strong. The torrent of water then began to fill up around her,the sides of the bath became smaller and smaller until with horror she realised that this wasnt just a light was really bathing her.

"NOOOOOOO!"Dashes mane became clogged with soap as the Russian Pegasus doused her mane with water. She didnt feel good,it felt like she was being pruned with Rarity.  
"Pffff,in the Spetsnaz we are always out,getting a bath or a good shower is one of the best things I can ask for Dash".Dima got in with her,stroking her back before rubbing it down with a shampoo that Dash was sure that he just bought one for this ocassion.  
A electriying sensation went down Rainbows back,her coat was all shiny and Dima was out of the bath...he wasnt even wet."How did you even do that?".She asked,confused.  
"Do what?,I have been here the entire time...watching you bathe yourself".  
"WHAT?".  
"Hurhurhurhurhur".Came the response.

"Are you saying...that you played a trick on me,made me do THIS!".Rainbow shouted at him,angry that she was as shiny as Rarity.  
"Well no,I was joking Dash...just thought you would look a lot better clean.I mean look!.You clean now and no longer smell like acohol...".Dima grunted back,he was going to something else aswell and Dash knew that he was DID look better.

"Well thanks...I guess".The female Pegasus blushed slightly. Dima thought she looked pretty cute like that.  
"Shall we go to Canterlot now?".  
"Course".

"By the way,you did something last night".Dima chuckeled.  
"WHAT!".

* * *

**Canterlot:Dima+Dash.  
**"Right your meeting the princess today".  
"Where is she".  
"In that tower!".  
"BUT THATS LIKE TWENTY FOUR MILES AWAY".  
"Tough".


	8. Thunderstrike part3

This is the next chapter,hopefully I will do a sequel for this,it seems popular enough.  
Does anyone think this is going to be DashxDima?.I dont know really.

* * *

**Operation Thunderstrike part3-+2days:Sargent Dima.**

"Uggghhhh".Dima began to come could smell the stench of death and even lying down the craters where the bombs fell were visable,the shattered skeletons of buildings entered his view. But still he could hear fighting.  
He was hungry,on his own and throwing the lampost off himself and assessing the situation,Dima crouched keeping his profile low as the metal clink of tracks was heard in the distance.

The dream of him being in a place called Equestria had faded away.

"Come in..I repeat come in".The faint tell tell signs of a radio lifted Dimas spirits,he soon located the source.A dead Russian soldiers radio was still on.  
Crawling his fowards and opening the dead soliders tunic,Dima discovered that the man was a regular,not VDV or GRU and he had strange hair it was in the colour of a to the bone now,Dima grabbed the dead mans radio,AK47 and of course his field rations.

But what was a regular soldier doing out here?,were they sent to clear up?,why did he have the same hair as that woman?.All these questions filled Dimas head as he munched on a sandiwich and drank his favourite alcohol:Vodka. "Come in command this is a field unit".Dima finished and worked the radio.

"Roger,this is 58th Army,second division,fourth battalion,sixth company field command,what is your... is your situation".An instant report came he needed to sound like a typical Siberian accent wasnt going to fool anyone.  
"Backup needed,I have a platoon sized VDV unit in my location".  
"Sending a task force now".

"Suckers".The sargent grinned he would catch a ride back home after announcing that he was Spetsnaz. Infact the sheer thought of being taken away from this hellhole was enough to make his legs feel better after taking the brunt of the lampost that fell on him.

"Ah,that noise must be the backup".The sound of metal treads prompted Dima to stand up and look his eyes,he saw the distant figure of a T72 mainbattle tank rumbeling towards him."This is a strange development...could be a escort".Dima reassured himself,even when the tank didnt stop until it was 50metres away from him.

"Stop!,I am Russian GRU Sargent Dima".Dima called out his number,rank and sign after that but still the tank didnt the cold relisation that its 125m smoothbore cannon was pointed at him.  
Its treads started to 40+ ton tank suddenly accelrated at the was going to kill him.

Reacting quickly,Dima ran at the tell tale sound of a 125mm high explosive round being loaded and shut in the barrel,he jumped a fraction of a second before the tank fired its main gun.

The super hot shell just missed his crotch by inches,the burning wake left a mark on his legs but still Dima sprinted towards his goal.  
The T72 was just a few metres away,but the gun stuck for that the Sargent jumped and clutched himself on it. Pulling himself up and running on the barrel like he was a tight-rope walker,Dima soon reached the turret.A hatch was open and a crewmans chest stuck out with a pistol in his hands he aimed and then fired.  
The first shots missed,by then the second one ripped into Dimas rest thankully punched holes in his body armour but didnt make it all the way in.  
"Battalion command this is tank 045,we are being unegaged by unknown hostile,support is requested!".The crewman had time to report before Dima blew his head off.  
"Whos next?".  
Dima spoke too soon,as the driver came out of his port,and a another hatch opened".Both crewmembers held out a knife and rushed at the from below and one next to him.

The spetsnaz man reacted with all that came out of a year of training and three years fighting,he threw a punch at the crew member on the turret,making him fall off. The driver came next,swining a poorly aimed knife attack.  
In response Dima smashed his heavy boot into the mans face until he knocked him out.

The man who he threw off,came silently from his knife around Dimas assailant chuckled slightly.  
"You look imagination my friend".Dima laughed back before twisting round and using the mans own knife to slit his throat.

The driver was then prompletly shot in the head. "That was easy,were you guys really trying?".

Dima then jumped off the crewless tank and walked towards the skeleton remains of a school.  
The dream about the _Ponies_troubled him,was Dima going mad?,who was that rainbow Pegasus?.

And then the deja" vu" feeling of being knocked out attacked him again.  
This time he wasnt fast enough.


	9. Celestia

Back with another one its 2:00 here,I am so tired BUT I WILL WRITE THIS CHAPTER!.

* * *

**Canterlot:Dash+Dima+Others.**

"Hey dude are you alright?".  
"He seems interesting enough".  
"Are you sure he is worth my trouble?".  
"Shhh hes waking up".

Dima woke up to a chorus of voices,all unknown to his except his eyes he found Dash crouched besides rainbow mane almost gave Dima a shock but he had already braced himself for it.  
"Dash...you really need to get used to this...".He left his words hanging before getting up and looking into the face of a MASSIVE pony that was a unicorn and a Pegasus,a alicorn he believed.  
"Princess Celestia I presume?".He wasnt worried that he was staring the pony who could decide his fate and kill him with a mere glance,of course in the Spetsnaz that was buisness as usual.  
"Yes Dima,I am Princess Celestia...and you are a most interesting subject".The princess spoke,radiating happiness everywhere...well except to didnt feel any of it at all.

"Do you know who I am?".He asked,annoyed that she was taking him apart to be examained in a way.  
"Yes Dima,Rainbow Dash has told me ALL about you,litreally.I mean she seems to be a lot more shiny than usual...".Celestia let that question hang,making Dash go red.  
"Then can you send me back?".He asked,hoping that he could return to operation Thunderstrike.  
But,he had a friend now,despite thier short time together he had come to like Rainbow for her brash ways and her would miss her...

"I dont want you to go".Dash spoke up quietly before blushing.  
"Honestly Dash,I think you might be reffering to something else".Celestia smiled."I know the spell,does anypony want to see Sargent Dima".She asked.  
"I do".Princess Luna arrived from the shadows.

Celestia lowered her horn and a blue spark came out,it first came to Dima,extracted a little piece of his memory before it flew out again.  
Setteling down on the ground the blue spark slowly transformed into a blue humaniod figure of Dima himself.  
"My god...".  
"Is that what humans look like?".  
"He looks so...sad".  
The three girls in the room each had thier different comments but Dashes was the last and she was was sad in the figure.  
His eyes cold,face had a limped body,one leg was heavily injured while the other was just keeping him up. A hand held a AK47 for balance for the other carried a large knife.  
"This is the first thing you see about mankind,we have weapons capable of destroying whole countires within a few hours,armies with enough firepower to destroy millions and we make war for the fun of it".The pony version of Dima spoke,gazing at the figure of himself Dima wondered._Is that what I really look like._

For Dash,the look in the blue figures eyes was one of sadness and grief...thats when she saw past those eyes and a for a moment looked into his memory.  
She saw...herself.


	10. Rolling thunder

Why am I writing at this hour?.Anyway time for the next thunderstike. And its going to be a good one.

* * *

**ACT ONE:Dima+Dash-Canterlot city.** **"Divided we fall"**  
"Its time Dash,I need to go now".  
"But..."  
"But nothing,I have to do this". The two pegasus argued while the portal to Dimas world was opened,courtesy of Celestia and Luna who both hanged back,amused that the two were argueing like a married couple. And so far,Dima was winning as he slowly edged towards the portal,its powerful grasp began to tug on him but Dima ignored it.  
"Look Dash,Im sorry but...this is my world".He explained to a tearful Dash who looked away sadly.  
"FINE GO THEN!".She suddenly shouted,shocking everyone in the room,including Dima who as a spetsnaz was not shocked or suprised easily.  
"Ok,bye Dash...its been fun".He remarked before stepping towards the portal and feeling himself break apart.

That was when Sargent Dima finally left Equestria forever.  
"WAIT...".Dash realised what she said as the portal collasped on itself.  
"I didnt want him to go...".She hit herself for saying had really liked Dima and now he was gone.

"Well...he never belonged".Luna had previously remained in the shadows,she felt like Dima was nothing more than an unintended accident.  
"What are you saying?".Dash grew a bit angry at that...well maybe VERY angry.  
"Dima was an unintened visitor at best,you did your best but he always belonged with his doomed race Dash".Luna tried to explain but she had gone too response Rainbow felt her cheeks redden.  
"Can we bring up another portal...I want to be with Dima".She made a life changing decision. Celestias reaction was more subetble than Lunas horrifying reaction.  
"Are you sure Rainbow Dash?,you will become a human and...I wont be able to bring you back sorry".The ruler of Equestria sighed before making another portal.  
"What are you doing Celestia?...you cant do this?..."Luna was shut up by a look from her older sister.

But Dash never heard what Celestia said as she flew into the portal.  
The world closed behind her and she began to change,her back legs became her only legs,front legs became arms and grew clothes and her face was made smaller,the nose became more compact as she dropped down into a flash of blue lightening.

Looking around,she found only death...

* * *

**Act2:Dash "Theres always one".  
**  
She looked everywhere,Dima was looked out of a destroyed and collasped door,he wasnt there. She looked inside a nearby long barreled machine with its crew members splattered amongest it. Dash couldnt find Dima anywhere.

Thats when she realised when looking at a piece of glass,what she looked was human,two legs,two arms and a face that was clean and pure,innocent and healthy unlike what she had seen what Dima really looked like. Infact Rainbow had already learnt to walk like a human,almost like she had been one for years.

Dash looked around,her hair long and thin with the rainbow colour inprinted in it. Infact she was the only poistive thing in the destroyed city around her.  
The shattered buildings,the craters and the stench of death was too much and she collasped. Only to hear voices...that she didnt understand.

A group of men,carrying some kind of weapons picked up Dash,she heard laughter as one of them,presumbely the leader started to take her clothes off.  
"Please dont...".She asked,but they either didnt understand or didnt care.

Thats when an animal roar hit the air and the men started to shiver.

* * *

**Act three:Dash+Dima "United we stand".**

Dima was a hunter now,a bird of prey on when he saw Dash in human form having a little bit of trouble...  
He was already on her enemies,splitting heads open and firing on the move,Dima descended down like the angel of death and soon wiped out the squad with little effort.

"Dash..."He said,looking at the girl.  
"...Dima..."The girl replied.  
"What are you doing here?,this isnt a good time to say hello".Dimas stern voice cracked for a second and he tried to smile,but he couldnt.  
Dash got up,and hugged him,for a few seconds the two forgot everything in thier little embrace.

When Rainbow broke off,she looked at the scenary sadly.  
"What happened".She asked,looking at Dima in the eyes.  
"Two hundread and sixty five thousand people used to live here,now its a ghost town...my spetsnaz was called in to destroy a rebbelious battlion of the airbourne forces,the VDV...until a bomber came in and wiped the place out,we have to get out here...Rainbow Dash...will you live with me when we are through".Dima explained,before looking back in her eyes.  
"Yes"Came the answer.  
"Good,now grab this. Hold it like this,aim through this,and then pull this trigger you understand".Dima gave Dash a assualt rife,she fired a few shots and was soon satisfied with its proformence. "Where to next?".She asked,but Dima was already strapping body armour on her,a helmet came next.

"We head over to a tank I took out earlier,enemy reinforcements are coming".

* * *

**Act four:Dash+Dima. "Rolling thunder". T72 main battle tank.  
**"Ready to rock Dash?".Dima called through the crew intercom from his positon in the drivers seat.  
"How do I fire this thing".Dash asked,looking at the massive shells being loaded by a autoloader.  
"Just rotate the turret,find your target and press the trigger...then boom".Dima replied,setting the powerful engine into ignition.  
"Yeah,ready to rock".  
"YEAH LETS ROLL!".

The T72 roared into life,its driver powering it fowards. The tank was accelrating even when it smashed through the remains of a school and crushed brick and stone under its heavy tracks. Dash was enjoying this,it felt like nothing could stop them.  
"Targets ahead,two T62Ms and a platoon of regular troops...good hunting Dashie".Dima added a little cute bit to Rainbows name as he countinued fowards,crushing a truck under his tank.

Dash aimed the 125mm smoothbore cannon,it was like a video game when she targeted one of the T62s,pressing the trigger she was almost thrown backwards as the massive shell was ejected out of the barrel at over a mile a second. The awesome power of the AP round was demosrated when it completly annihlated the T62 in a ball of fire.

Aiming his tank at the other one,Dima rammed the smaller his mass to run over it and splatter a few soldiers into the ground.  
The T72 then fell back to earth with a heavy the turret fired her next shell at the tank they had just run over.  
It took less than a second for the T62s turret to fly over 50feet in the air as it shared the fate of the previous one.

"That was fun".She commented,the auto loader ramming another one in.  
"Indeed,havent driven one of these things in a while".Dima replied,sounding happy. Thats when Rainbow began to hair a "beep beep beep".  
"Dima...whats that?".She asked,sounding terrified.  
"A helicopter,its a MI24 Hind,a tank killer...crap its firing a missle HOLD ON!". Dima gunned the engine and waited for the anti tank missle to come into range,thats when he suddenly the missle miss by a few response the T72 was lifted up in the air for a second before it slammed back down into the ground and countiuned. "Load a ATGM round,or a missle and swat the fly".Dima commaned,stopping the tank so Dash could get a fix on the helicopters position.

Dash soon found it,she aimed a laser and then pulled the trigger.  
"Heres a little bit of love from me!".She blew as kiss as the missle fly out of the barrel and then homed in the doomed helicopter,blowing it apart.  
"We can make it to the rest of Russia from here,or continue to another country that will be more...friendly".Dima studied a map and came up with a few ideas.

"What country?".  
"Georgia,they would be happy to take us to France or something if I can get this tank to them".  
"I sure dont know what the hell you are on about Dima but it sounds good!,lets go to Georgia then".

Dash smiled,she was with Dima.  
Dima in his drivers seat took a moment to relax while he let the T72 roll on towards Georgia. Dash was a real beauty now...he liked her.


	11. Nightime thoughts

1.581words the last chapter was,I remember that was an average count for me once...  
Anyway,who doesnt like tanks,and since Dima and Dash are in,well its gonna be enclosed for a while now.  
Having to do this on phone.

* * *

**T72 main battle tank-Night time thoughts:Dash.  
**  
Although the tanks internal clock was showing the time,Dash couldnt understand becuase it was in another language.  
She was tired,maybe it was around 10PM,and yet Dima had been up all day fighting and driving the tank,he was still going right now as they headed towards Georgia.

She liked the Sargent,otherwise she would have stayed in Equestria but it was...an act of stupidity that bought her here.  
Dash was lying down in the small turret,there was food and drinks left over by the now former crew,but she wasnt hungry at all.  
The quiet rumbeling of the T72 as it went down a road was peaceful to Dash.

Infact all she did was think about HIM.


	12. Airports and babies

Next chapter up,anyone like the tank bit?.I like tanks...  
Anyway we are going to be skipping and bit and ending up in Georgia.

Also I am using this new centre thing on a mains story!.Not to mention many of you who are reading will be wondering about the lack of words?.WHY?.Becuase I just cant write big and massive chapters,I usually got them done in a hour or ,back to the plot!.

* * *

**Border between Russia and Georgia-T72 main battle tank:Dash+Dima.**

It was still night time for Dash,she was sleeping fully as they had been going flat out for two days now and she was exhuasted anyway,curled up in a ball with Dimas jacket on her,the rainbowed haired girl was snoozing nicely when the hatch opened the Dima poked his head.

"Hey,good morning!".He spoke quietly. She woke up,looking at her surrondings before yawning and then getting up,out of the turret with a helping hand from Dima.

Dash let the sargent help her down,it was normal for a guy to do that for his lady. But was SHE HIS LADY?,maybe he was just going to go back in the Spetsnaz and leave Dash alone?. "Hey,what time is it?".She yawned again,intentionally bumping into the Russian so he could comfort her.  
"About 5:30,Dash this is the border guards,in return for the tank,the goverment of Georgia is going to give us fake passports and a free ride to Israel on a plane".He put his arm round her and they walked off together,close to holding hands.

"Whats a plane?,and wheres Israel?".Dash asked,trying to look cute and blushing so Dima would pay attention for once.  
"A plane is a flying machine,and Israel is a country...we are going there becuase the Spestsnaz or the FSB would never go near there".Dima explained,before bringing out a set of keys and unlocking a black SUV with an electronic signal.

"Get in,you can sleep on the way to the airport"..

* * *

**Unknown Georgian aiport:Dash+Dima.**

The black SUV thundered down a connecting road,since its driver was late and the passenger snoring so much the driver had to wear ear muffs.

Dima was concentrating so much on getting to the terminal quickly and easily that he didnt notice Dash wake up. She looked at him and expected the Spetsnazto say something,but in her eyes he was ignoring her.  
_Hey what gives?,Im awake!.__Dima...DIMA!._  
"HEY!".She shouted angry that he would ignore her. Apparently the shout was so powerful that Dima almost lost concentration on the road and looked at the angry but still beautiful Dash sitting next to him.  
"Hey,whats up?".He cocked his head to one sound,asking calmy like nothing was wrong.  
"Your ignoring me...".Dash looked sad,making her driver feel bad and a little knot form in his heart.  
"No,Im driving".  
"But,your ignoring me".  
"No Im driving".  
"DIMA your ignoring me".  
"No Dash,Im driving".  
"YOUR IGNORING ME!".  
"I think you went to sleep for too long".

With that barbed comment,Dima did indeed ignore Dashes replies. Seeing that they were at the terminal he swerved right in and parked quickly before stuffing the passports and other things in his pocket.  
Dima got out of his side of the car,Dash followed giving him a death stare. The guy just merly chuckled and walked into the airport building,now followed by his unfortunate opposite who started to whimper.

Dash was in a massive building,surronded by people and with a fast walking Dima,she was being left behind."Hey wait up!".She tried to shout but she couldnt,in response to that Dash ran to her "guy friend". Wrapping her arms round his and looking her cutest,blushing heavily and making a little head stance."Hey Dima,do you forgive me,I might have been a little "angry" back there",the rainbow haired chick put a epmhasis on how sorry she was.  
Dima just looked back at her,thought for a second and answered.  
"Were you angry at me?,didnt notice".  
Dash felt a little flutter,if he was being a funny guy then it wasnt funny...but she thought about it and laughed to her suprise.

"Terminal 4,we can check in now...look your best beautiful".Dima complimented Dash before marching over to the check in counter and handing over his passport.  
"Name?".  
"Dima Chredek and Dash Malekia".  
"Relationship?".  
"None".  
"Destination?".  
"Israel".  
"Bagage?".  
"None?".

Dima finished and guestered for Dash to follow him deeper into the airport,thats where she encourted a strange looking machine,Dima of course went stright through it without any problems.  
"You can do it".He mouthed before finding a cafe to sit down in.

Dash then plucked up the courage and walked through the machine,it didnt bleep or anything and she was revilived to not be in any trouble.  
Thats when a guard came up to her. Dash felt like something had gone wrong,was it her hair?,her name?.  
"Ma "am".The guard spoke poilitely.  
"Yes?".  
"Are you and a...Dima Chredek a couple?".  
"No,why?". This looked back for her,she sweated slightly.  
"Your...xray and proven that you are pregnant".

PREGNANT?.But she had only known him for a few days?,they hadnt had sex or anything!...unless,the night when she got drunk,the next morning she did feel slightly off balance...and,wait. Dima was the father wasnt he?.He must have known this all along!. Without a word a irate Dash stormed off into the cafe to confront Dima about her pregnancy.

And alas in the cafe where Dima was happily sitting with his legs up and sipping from a coke,also wearing a pair of sunglasses in the middle of winter,looking as cool as can be. He looked up to find a snorting,angry and pretty cute Dash infront.  
"Can I help you?".He asked,confused and slightly worried.  
"You know when I was drunk that night?".  
"Yes". Dash was not making any sense.  
"Did you fuck me?".  
"Eh?"  
"I asked...DID WE HAVE SEX?".  
"Maybe...uh".Dima felt his cheeks redden slightly.  
"Because you know what...I am pregant and guess with whos baby?".Dash got closer and closer,thier lips almsot touched before she sprung backwards.  
"Uhhh Celestias?".Dimas attempt at making humor was destroyed with the look in her eyes.  
"Yours...you know what this means dont you?".  
"Well you did look really horny that night,you were begging me for sex".

"I said,I AM FUCKING PREGNANT!".The normally chirpy girl shouted,attracting attention and making Dima drop his coke,sunglasses fall on and a smirk on his face appear.  
"You are a pretty sexy girl when your angry, you know that?".


	13. The end

Dima and Dash,its getting quite popular now,it has succed in over 1400hits since I uploaded the first chapter and is not even month one!.Anyway I have messaged cosmic kiss about whatever the strike is.

Moving on the plot,didnt anyone expect that Dash is pregnant?,well remember that they had sex in Equestria,now they are on Earth...this is going to be interesting. This is the end,a sequel will be made in a day or so.

* * *

**Boeing 767:Dima. (Thoughts).  
**_  
So Dash is pregnant huh?,I knew I shouldnt have had sex with her but the girls lust and her body was too much for me.  
Im the father and I dont want to be one,I dont think Dash wants to be a mother either?.Maybe a abortion is in order.  
Either way,I dont have enough money to suppot a family._

_Its funny that Im not even Dashes husband or boyfriend,I didnt intend to make her pregnant and yet this happens.  
I am trying to look as calm as possaible but this situation is gnawing at me like a plague._

_We are around two hours from a new life in Israel but...I need to get another armed forces I bet and they will be happy to take on a ex-Spetsnaz._  
_The irony is that on the news I was reported as killed in a bombing raid and yet I am alive,perfectly fine and everything._

_Dash is sitting next to me in the window seat, looks pretty cute._  
_I think I like her...maybe I have feelings for Dash?.I dont know..._


	14. Notes

New sequel is going to be up,most likely in the next 24hours.  
Thanks for the reviews,and reading!.


End file.
